Unwanted Revenge
by shadowchick28
Summary: When Will Halstead is kidnapped as a act of revenge aimed at the Intelligence Unit, he quickly realizes that being a detective's brother puts a target on your back, like it or not. Will's captor's start sending the Intelligence Unit, especially Jay, clues and instructions on where to find Will. Is this a game of revenge or a death sentence? I'm trying out a fun new idea!
1. Unwanted revenge

**Hi, again! This one fell a little flat in my opinion, if anyone could help me re-rite this with more suspense, I would highly appreciate it! Thanks for reading!**

 **ENJOY! Or read a different story, it's your choice.**

* * *

Unwanted Revenge

"Morning Maggie. Have you seen Will this morning?" Dr. Manning asked her as she entered the ED.

"Come to think of it, no." Maggie told her as she started sorting through file folders spread across the desk.

"Huh. i'm going to try to call him, maybe he just overslept." Natalie told her.

"Make it quick. Your shift starts in five." Maggie told her but Natalie was already headed into the break room. She scrolled through her contacts and hit send when she came to Will's name. She waited anxiously for his voicemail to come on, but it never did. She hung up and called Jay.

"Morning Natalie." Jay said around a yawn.

"Hi, Jay. Did Will oversleep?" Natalie asked him.

"No. He didn't come home last night, I just assumed he was staying the night with you." Jay said as he took his coffee and sat it down on his desk.

"He never showed up at the house either." Natalie said. Jay could sense the panic in her voice.

"Calm down, Natalie, did you try his cellphone?" Jay asked her.

"It just rang through, Jay I'm worried." Natalie told him, as she could see Maggie pointing at her watch.

"I'll see if I can get a hold of him for you, okay?" Jay asked her.

"Thanks, Jay." Natalie said then ended the call, and ran out to the nurse's station to get her patient file.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sarge, Natalie just called me and said that Will never returned after his shift last night. Do you mind if I look into it?" Jay asked Hank as he came out of the break room.

"Go. Just keep us updated." voight said with a smile.

"Thanks, Sarge." Jay said as he grabbed his jacket and ran down the stairs. Jay got into his truck and dialed Will's cell phone number. Just like when Natalie had tried to call, the phone just rang through. Jay slid the key into the ignition and drove his truck out of the employee parking lot. He pulled up outside of his and Will's home and cut the engine, opened the car door, got out, and shut it behind him. Jay walked up the stairs and slid the key into the lock and shut the front door behind him.

"Will? Are you here?" Jay yelled towards the back of the house. He cleared each room and made sure nothing was out of place. He entered Will's bedroom, like usual it was organized and nothing was out of place. He turned off the light and headed back out to his truck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he felt like someone had hit him over the head, but he wasn't in restraints. There was a small closet sized bathroom with a piece of shined metal, a sink and a toilet. After seeing the bathroom he looked around the room and found a full size mattress with sheets, 2 pillows and a thin blanket. Will had no idea where he was, but could sense that whoever had brought him here, wanted him kept alive.


	2. Let the games begin!

Let the games begin!

Jay opened his truck's door and climbed up into the seat, shut the door and pulled out his cellphone.

"Voight." Hank said into his cellphone.

"Hey, Sarge, Will's not at our house, or Med, Something just feels off." Jay told him.

"Just head back and I will see what I can do." Voight said then ended the call. Jay fired up his truck and headed back to the precinct. Once there, he pulled into the employee lot and parked his truck. He opened the door, hopped out, shut the door and clicked "lock" on his keypad. Jay was passing by Platt's desk, when she stopped him.

"Jay. This was just dropped off, take it to Voight." Trudy said as she handed the manilla envelope to Jay.

"Thanks." Jay said with a smile, as he ran up the stairs.

"Sarge, this was left at the front for you." Jay said as he walked over and handed Voight the envelope. Voight carefully opened the envelope and found a flash drive labeled "one."

"Are you sure we should see what files are on there?" Ruzek asked Voight.

"Yes, we do." Voight said giving Adam a glare. The team was expecting a video of some horrible crime, but all it said was:

"Jay Halstead: Let the games begin!" In a voice that was obviously altered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was still looking around the small room, when the door opened and a paper sack was slipped inside the door, then the door was shut again, and will heard a click. He assumed it was a lock from outside the door. He took the bag and sat down on the mattress and opened the bag:

Inside was 2 turkey and cheese sandwiches, a bag of chips and two bottles of water, and at the bottom was a note that read:

"You need to keep your strength up, you're going to need it!" Will put the note down and decided to listen, he didn't know what they had planned, but knew he had to be prepared for anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the precinct, Jay kept listening to the message over and over again.

"Come on, Jay, you are going to drive yourself crazy." Antonio said as he ejected the flash drive.

"How many enemies do you have?" Hailey asked him, but was met with a glare.

"Sorry, just trying to help." Hailey said holding her hands up in surrender.

"Too many too count." Jay said weakly.

"Then where do we start?" Kim asked him, eagerly.

"First, we need to find my brother!" Jay snapped at her, turning to leave.

"I know this is going to be hard to hear Jay, but we need to figure out what this "game" is all about before we look for Will." Voight told him.

"He's right." Antonio told Jay.

"What is wrong with you people?" Jay said throwing paperwork off his desk in frustration.

"You need to calm down, Halstead, or I will take you off this case so fast, it'll make your head spin!" Voight said raising his voice.

"Sorry, Sarge, Jay said sensing the tone of his voice had changed from concern to anger.


	3. Why me?

Why me?

After eating, Will's eyelids were starting to droop and he passed out on the mattress. What seemed like a hour later, Will woke up yo bright light streaming in through the doorway and strong grips pulling him to his feet.

"Come on!" One of the males snapped as they forced him to walk into another room. Will tried to adjust his eyes, but the lights were so bright, compared to the room he had been kept in.

"Take a seat, Will." one of them said pointing to a metal folding chair. Will was trying to resist.

"Sit down, or I will be forced to restrain you, and I'd rather just talk." He told Will., who decided to sit down in the chair, feeling a audience behind him.

"What do you want?" Will asked him.

"Just to play a little game." He laughed at Will.

"Game? What are you talking about?" Will asked him, not knowing if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"I know who your brother is, Will, and I have a grudge against him and the Intelligence Unit, so I'm giving them a chance to…" He started to say but stopped mid sentence.

"Chance to what?" Will asked him.

"Nevermind that, you'll find out soon enough!" He laughed at Will.

"I swear to God if you hurt Jay, or any of them…." Will started to say, but was cut off.

"You'll do what?" the male laughed at him. Will realized he was right, Will had no chance of getting out of this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hank!" Trudy yelled from the top of the stairs, you might want to read this!" She said as she came running up the stairs. Voight took the piece of paper and walked into his office and shut the door. He read the note to himself:

By now, I'm sure you know that I have someone very important to Detective Halstead, so if he ever wants to see him again, you all must follow all of my instructions! Voight placed the piece of paper down on his desk and opened his door.

"What did it say?" Jay asked him, curiously.

"Well, you were right about one thing, Jay, he has someone important to you." Voight told him.

'Is it Will?" He asked him, eagerly.

"If I had to guess, I'd say yes." Voight told him. Jay sunk down into his desk chair.

"What did they mean by "game?" Awtwater asked Voight.

"I don't know. We just need to play this "game." to the tee, Will's life might depend on it." voight said as he turned and went back into his office.

"Jay it's going to be okay. We'll find him." Hailey said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Jay asked her weakly.

"I know you, Jay, you won't give up, especially on family." Hailey said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take him back to his room." The first male snapped at the group of males standing behind Will.

"Wait! I have more questions! " Will said as he was yanked up out of the chair.

"Unfortunately for you, I have no more answers!" He laughed as Will was forced back into the small room, through him down onto the mattress, and left as they slammed the door shut, and locked it from the outside.


	4. Falling to pieces

Falling to pieces

"What are we going to do? Just stand around and wait!" Jay snapped at Antonio.

"Jay…" He started to say but Jay cut him off.

"I don't need to calm down...I need to find my brother." Jay snapped.

"I was just going to say there's a new message on your laptop." Antonio said pointing to the screen. Jay quickly clicked on it.

"What?" jay said looking at the screen.

"It's blank!" Jay exclaimed.

"Someone is obviously messing with you." Ruzek said from behind him.

"Thank you Captain obvious." Jay snapped at him.

"That's uncalled for, Jay." Hailey said stepping in.

"Stop sticking up for your boyfriend, Haillie, He can take care of himself.

"Did I hear that right? You two are dating behind Voight's back?" Antonio asked them. They both nodded.

"Doesn't take you long to rebound." Kim said tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not like that Kim." Adam said as he walked towards her.

"Just stay away. I need time to think." Kim said as she rushed down the stairs.

"Nice one, bro." Awtwater said as he glared at Jay and Adam, and ran after Kim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it! Someone open this door!" Will yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Just go see what he wants." the main male said to his second in command. He opened the door and pushed Will back as he entered the room.

"Please...I'm begging you tell me why I'm here." Will told him, trying to push past him.

"Don't worry, Will, you will have plenty of time to beg for our mercy!" he laughed then left the room and clicked the lock behind him.

"Is the camera ready?" The first male asked the second.

"Just about." He told him.

"Good. Go get him." He laughed, as three of the males went back to the small room and yanked Will off the mattress by his wrists and led him back into the other room. They forced him down into a black, dentist like chair and strapped down his wrists and ankles with thick straps. He realized there was no strap across his chest and looked at them confused.

"Turn on the camera!" The first male yelled at another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Halstead! Ruzek! I do not tolerate fighting in my unit! So take it outside!" Voight snapped at them.

"Works for me." Jay said as Ruzek went running down the stairs.

"That's your idea of working things out? Letting them beat the shit out of each other?" Hailey asked alarmed.

"What they do outside of the Unit is their business, anyway we have a case, and we all need to get our heads on straight." Voight said as he went into his office and shut his door.

"What's wrong with him?" Hailey asked Antonio.

"Ever since he lost his son, Justin, the Halstead brothers are the closest thing to having a son again." Antonio told her.

"I'm sorry, Antonio, we are going to catch this guy and get Will back safely." Hailey said with a smile.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" Antonio asked as he looked outside. Hailey nodded. Antonio ran downstairs and found Jay and Ruzek exchanging punches and cursing at each other.

"That's enough!" Antonio yelled as he pushed Jay backwards to the ground, then Ruzek to the ground across from Jay.

"Take a walk, Ruzek!" Antonio snapped at him. Ruzek got up off the ground, dusted the dirt off of his shirt and walked back inside.


	5. Unreasonable demands

Unreasonable demands

"Hank. Here's another one." Trudy said as she ran the manila envelope up the stairs and handed it to Voight. Hank looked at it:

"There are 7 addresses, one assigned to each one of your detectives, including you Sergeant Voight,. At each location you will find a cell phone with a code taped to the back of it, this will unlock your task and start the clock. Once your task is complete, enter the code into the cell phone and your clock will be stopped. Oh and did I mention, you only have 1 hour!"

He quickly jumped into action.

"Alright, everyone needs to go to their assigned addresses, we don't know what we are walking into, so use caution." Voight said as the team wrote down their assigned addresses and headed down the stairs.

"Take your own vehicles, we don't know how close the locations are to each other." Antonio

Echoed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will started to fight against the straps.

"Tell me what this "game" is! I deserve that much." Will snapped.

"What makes you think you deserve anything?" One male yelled at him.

"It's obvious that you aren't going to allow me to be saved, I just want to know why." Will told him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You really want to know?" He asked Will.

"Yes." Will told him.

"Hold that thought." He said as a large TV was wheeled into the room.

"Let's see how the detectives are doing." One of them laughed, pointing to the screen. Will watched as the screen broke into 6 squares. Each Detective entered their warehouse with their guns drawn, he looked at each square but Jay wasn't on there.

"Where's Jay?" will demanded.

"We have something special planned for him!" They laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This can't be the right place." Jay said as he parked his truck and got out, shutting the door behind him. He looked around and realized this was the same location that JP had taken him, to hand him over to Showstack.

"You see anything?" Kim asked into her com.

"No. You?" Hailey asked her.

"No. This place is emp…." Kim started to say when Hailey heard gunshots!

"Kim!" Hailey yelled, but her com went dead!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing?" Will asked as he watched Kim hide behind a thick wall.

"You said you wouldn't get out of here alive, neither are they!" He laughed as he cut the feed.

"You sent them all to their own deaths! How could you!" Will snapped.

"Technically, one of them hasn't been harmed, yet." He told Will.

"Jay?" will said taking a gulp.

"Exactly, we wanted him to suffer the most!" He laughed at Will.

"Antonio? Hailey, Adam?" Can anyone hear me?" Voight said into his com, but there was no answer.

"Damn it!"Voight yelled as he called the precinct.

"Platt." Trudy said into her desk phone.

"Trudy, I need you to ping every member of the Intelligence Unit and text them to me." Hank said breathing hard.

"Coming your way." She said as she ended the call. Voight's phone went off and he quickly drove to the first address. He knew he couldn't get to every detective on his own, so he called Chief Boden.

"Hey Hank, can I help you with something?" Wallace asked him.

"Yes. I need to get to seven of my detectives, I need back-up, is there…." Voight started to say but Boden cut him off.

"We'll be right there." He said then ended the call. Voight went inside where he found Kim laying on the ground with a bullet wound to her leg. He quickly found a piece of a frayed jumper cable and tied it around her leg like a tourniquet.

Minutes later, Boden called Voight.

"Hank we found all of them, except Jay." He told Voight.

"How are the other's?" He asked anxiously.

"Kevin and Adam were beaten, pretty severely, Antonio has been knocked completely unconscious, and Hailey...Is in pretty bad shape, we found her half dressed and bleeding. They are all on their way to Med. I am sending Brett and Foster to your location." Wallace told him.

"Thanks, Wallace." Voight said sadly as he ended the call.

"Sarge?" Kim said weakly, as she pried her eyes open.

"Yes, Kim, I'm here, there is an ambulance coming to take you to Med.

"Why? We have to save Will!" She said trying to get to her feet,.

"You were shot. I will find both of the Halsteads, you have my word." Voight told her as Brett and Foster pulled up and loaded her into the ambulance and took her to Med. Voight gott into his car and returned to the precinct, he parked his car in the employee lot and headed upstairs. When he reached his office he found another Manila envelope on his desk. He emptied the contents and two flash drives fell onto his desk.


	6. The final straw

The final straw

Reluctantly Voight looked at the two flash drives labeled "two" and "three." He slid in the first flash drive and saw a feed of Jay out in the dirt lot where he had been taken to by JP. He was being tazed and pushed into a SUV then the SUV sped off, the feed never cut off. He could see Jay unconscious on the floor of the cargo space.

"Turn here!" Was all Voight heard before the feed finally cut off, and he ejected the flash drive. He put in the other one and watched in horror at what they were doing to the red headed Halstead! Voight couldn't keep watching, he slammed the laptop shut and drove to where Jay's truck had been left. He got out and found Jay's gun, badge, and two way radio thrown in the bed of his truck. He was searching for anything clue that Jay could've left behind, when he noticed the sim card was missing from his phone.

"Smart, Jay, very smart." Voight said as he got into his vehicle and started to track the sim card that Jay had hidden in his pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on. You've already taken out the Intelligence Unit, what do you still need me for?" Will asked the lead male.

"This." He said as Jay was drug into the room.

"Jay!" Will said starting to struggle, but the burns and lash marks were starting to catch up with him.

"Will?" Jay said still groggy.

"I'm here." Will told him.

"Cut off their shirts!" The lead male snapped, they cut open Will's scrub top and Jay's black t-shirt. They forced Jay into a chair and bound his ankles and wrists to the metal chair with duct tape.

"Alright, Jay, for the final round, you can save your brother by giving me what I want or we can kill him right in front of you. But since i'm feeling generous, I will give you three chances!" He laughed at Jay.

"What do you want to know?" Jay asked him, keeping his eyes focused on Will.

"Why did you shoot Amy Jo?" He asked Jay.

"Who?" Jay asked confused.

"Do you really not remember?" he asked Jay as he motioned for the other males to put the final strap across his chest.

"No." Jay told him.

"Do it!" He snapped as they took a knife and made a shallow slice in the side of Will's neck. He could feel the blood trickling down his neck.

"The girl who got in the way of my shot last year?'" Jay asked him.

"Ding ding, ding, finally got one right detective, and here's your reward!" He said as he punched Jay in the torso.

"Was she related to you?" Will asked him as Jay tried to catch his breath.

"I wasn't talking to you!" He snapped at Will, and pulled out a handgun.

"Say something else, I dare you!" He snapped as he pointed the gun at Will.

"She was my adopted sister." He snapped at Jay.

"I'm sorry, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Jay told him.

"You shouldn't of taken the shot! After you left the scene I held her in my arms as she bled out! I had to watch my sister bleed out, now it's your turn!" He snapped at Jay. He pulled out a pocket knife and walked over to Will.

"Your sister was shot! Not stabbed, she died almost instantly!" Jay snapped as he wrestled against the duct tape.

"She may have died quickly, but Will is going to suffer, before I actually kill him!" He laughed as he kept looking over at Jay and made deep cuts across Will's torso and chest. Will tried to hold back screams, but he couldn't anymore.

"You said there would be a time to beg for mercy, so now I'm begging you, please don't make Jay watch this!" Will said pain trying to over take him.

"Just relax, Will, it's almost over!." He laughed as he stabs Will twice in the torso, cut Jay free and the rest of the males took off in their cars.

Minutes later, Voight pulled up outside with two ambos at the ready.

"Will? Jay? You here?" Voight yelled into the dark warehouse. Jay was unstrapping Will from the chair, and tried to move him onto the floor, when he saw Voight enter the room.

"It's okay, Jay, There's are two ambulances outside. Will is going to be taken straight to Med, but you need to go to Med, also, to get checked out." Voight told him. Brett and Foster loaded Will into their ambulance while Jay was taken in another. After arriving at Med, the doctors and nurses were already waiting at the ambulance bay.

"Will?" Natalie said as she saw him being taken back to trauma bay seven. The curtain was closed, and he was transferred to the bed, changed into a hospital gown and rushed to surgery. The night drug on for the Intelligence and Unit and Will. Jay sat with Voight in the family waiting room, and waited to hear any news. About three hours later, dr. Rhodes entered the waiting room, still in his scrubs.

"We've stopped the bleeding and he's stable, but his spleen did get nicked, so he might have to have it taken out or repaired again later on, but right now things are looking optimistic." Connor said with a smile.

"Can I see him?" Jay immediately asked him.

"Sure, but only for a few minutes, he needs to rest." Connor said as he took Jay upstairs to the patient room Will was in.

"Hey, bro. How are you feeling?" Jay asked him as he sat down next to his bed in a chair.

"What do you think?" Will asked cracking a smile.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Jay said trying to hold back tears.

"They said I was good as dead, but I knew you'd save me." Will said weakly, as he closed his eyes.

"Always." Jay said as he left the hospital room and let the water works flow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALTERNATE ENDING ONE:

ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:


End file.
